Car Crash
by totyd
Summary: They hit right where Sasuke had been. Sasuke was deeply injured and he was rushed to the hospital. Sakura walked out of the bathroom and heard people talking," That poor boy... I hope he is alright... He was a cute boy too." SasSak Itachi and Sakura main.
1. Car Crash

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters...**_

_Sasuke Thoughts_

**Sakura Thoughts**

**Inner Sakura**

_**Itachi Thoughts**_

-Car Crash-

It was Sunday afternoon and Sasuke Uchiha was eating his lunch all alone in his huge mansion. Sasuke heard a knock at the door. _She's here..._ Sasuke stood up and walked slowly to the door and opened it up and, of course, Sakura Haruno stood there, in front of Sasuke, with two bentos. Sasuke smirked. Sakura blushed a small blush and asked," Sasuke-Kun? May I come in?" Sasuke smiled a rare smile. **Omg! He smiled at me! Kyaa!! ****DONT CARE ABOUT THAT BACKSTABBING PLAYBOY!!!!!!**

Sakura ignored her inner selfs comment. " So... Sasuke-Kun... Do you think that Konoha has changed ever since the attack and since you only got back a while ago. Is your brother living with y-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke. He immediatly kissed her. Itachi saw. _**Foolish little brother...**_ Sakura turned a beet red when she saw Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, walk down the stairs. " Get a room." Itachi flat out stated.

Sasuke pulled off of the embarassed Haruno. _That should have hit his ego! I wont let him have Sakura!_ Sasuke knew all to well that his older brother, Itachi, had grown feelings for the pink haired girl. Sasuke was dating the little girl. Ever since he got back he has had feelings for the the Haruno. " Hn. Sakura-Chan... Lets go to my room."

Sasuke took her hand and smirked at Itachi, who still had an emotionless look on his face. " Dont make too much noise." Sasuke glared daggers at Itachi. _DAMN! Why isnt anything I do getting to him?_ Sasuke was confused. Sakura walked to his room, hand in hand with Sasuke. Sakura's face was still red. Itachi was sitting on the couch. He didnt want to hear Sasuke having fun. So he decided to go out. " Sasuke. I am going out." Itachi managed to keep the emotionless voice. Sasuke yelled," Do whatever you want!" _**That boy is lucky that he has such a beautiful and caring girlfriend... **_

" S-Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke had almost forgotten that he brought Sakura up here to make Itachi mad. But Sasuke noticed that Sakura's face was a dark shade of red. He also noticed that she was on his bed. Sasuke smirked and walked over to his pink haired love. He pushed her down gently and kissed her. " Sakura-Chan... I love you..." Sasuke deepend the kiss.

Sasuke stuck his tounge into Sakura's mouth and licked her tounge and sucked her tounge. " S-Sasuke-Kun..." Sasuke realized that he was basically forcing her. He didnt care. He just wanted Sakura. Sasuke lifted her purple tank top. Sakura blushed like crazy. **Omg Omg Omg Omg** Sasuke sat her up and threw his top and pants off. He only had his boxers left. Sakura smiled because his boxers were pink, like her hair.

" Well? What are you waiting for?" Sakura blushed and took off her top and left her purple bra with pink lace on. She had a jean mini skirt on. She unbuttoned it and slid it off. Sasuke blushed because her underwear were black. Sasuke pushed Sakura down and started to feel her breasts. " My my Sakura-Chan... You sure have gotten big... Your a D cup." " They are all for you..." Sasuke pulled down her bra and started to tenderly touch her.

Then Sasuke finally told her, " I am going to have sex with you now..." Sakura nodded her head and then they did it. After they finished, Sasuke and Sakura got dressed and went downstairs. **Omg... I just had sex with Sasuke...** Sasuke smiled at Sakura and then kissed her tenderly. " Do you want to go out to eat?" Sakura nodded her head slowly. Sasuke smiled at her, " Im going to get the money..." Sakura sat on the couch, stunned for life.

_Oh wow... I just made her completly mine... Itachi cant take her now..._ Sasuke smirked when he got his wallet down from the dresser. He made sure he had enough money. He had 400,000,000,000 yen. _Damn... I have such little money!_ (lol) Sasuke walked downstairs and saw that Sakura was waiting. " Lets go... I will drive." Sakura smiled and ran towards the front door. Itachi finally came back home.

He noticed that the car was gone. He shrugged his shoulders and walked inside. He walked up and went into Sasuke's room. He could smell that Sakura had been sweating a lot. _**So... They really did it...**_ Itachi just walked into his room and fell asleep on the bed. Meanwhile, Sasuke had driven to the restraunt where they were eating. He parked and hopped out of the car and went to the other side and helped Sakura out.

Sasuke and Sakura had joyfully eaten lunch. Once they were done eating, they drove around town. " hey... Sasuke-Kun? I have to go to the bathroom... Could we stop at this convientent store?" Sasuke nodded and laughed because she said that she had to pee right after they had sex. Sasuke sat in the car and waited patiently. _I love you Sak-_ After Sakura had gotten into the bathroom in the building, a drunk driver smashed right into Sasuke's car.

They hit right where Sasuke had been. Sasuke was deeply injured and he was rushed to the hospital. Sakura walked out of the bathroom and heard people talking," That poor boy... I hope he is alright... He was a cute boy too." Sakura's eyes widened and she ran towards the front door and noticed that Sasuke's car had been smashed right into the side. **Oh no... SASUKE!** Sakura ran out the stores doors. " Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun! Where are you!? Please tell me your alright!" A policeman walked ove to Sakura. " Young lady... Was your friend in this car?" " Yes! He was my fiancee! What happened and please tell me he is alright!" The policeman looked at the ground. " I am sorry young lady..." Sakura burst into tears and asked where is he?!" " They rushed him to the hospital... He looked really badly injured... Im not sure if her will make it..." Sakura jumped in the police car and he drove her to the hospital.

___________________________________

Me: o.o

Sasuke: WHY AM I THE ONE WHO GETS HIT?!

Me: *strangles SasGAY* You have to die...

Sasuke: 0.o


	2. Tragedy At The Hospital

_Sasuke Thoughts_

_**Itachi Thoughts**_

**Sakura Thoughts**

**Inner Sakura**

-Chapter 2- Tragedy At The Hospital-

" They rushed him to the hospital... He looked really badly injured... Im not sure if he will make it..." That was all that Sakura could hear. In her head, it was repeating " Im not sure if he will make it..." Sakura's face was tearstained. She saw Itachi sitting in a different police car. **He must be going to the hospital to see if his brother is alright...**

Itachi was frustrated. He didnt know why his brother took his car out, knowing the streets were bad. Itachi knew his brother was stupid. but not stupid enough to stay in the car. _**Why the hell did you stay in the car... Foolish Little brother...**_ Itachi thought long and hard. He didnt even realize when they got to the hospital. " I-Itachi-San?" Itachi quickly recognized the voice. He spun his head around and saw the pink haired girl staring wide eyed at him. " Sakura... I hope he is alright... I mean... Arnt you his fiancee?"

Sakura couldnt believe that Itachi knew. " H-how did you-" " Shh..." Itachi put a finger on the girls lips and smiled at her. Sakura couldnt resist a blush. **B-But how? How can he know? Unless Sasuke-kun talked about me?** Sakura looked at Itachi and gaped on the inside. **Oh my god...** Sakura just stared wide-eyed at Itachi. Itachi didnt realize at first until he turned to Sakura and she had a shocked face. " S-Sakura? Whats wrong...?" Sakura just stood, staring at him. " Y-You dont realize Itachi-San?"

Itachi shook his head very slowly. " Y-Your crying..." Itachi went wide-eyed in front of the pink haired girl. He quickly turned away and faced the car he just gotten out of. " Uchiha Itachi?" Someones voice called out. Itachi stood up and walked towards the voice, after he had gotten a hold of himself. He made sure that there were no more tears left. _**I-I cried... **_Itachi had his famous ' Pokerface' on. His pokerface is where he had no emotion on his face.

He has it on all the time. Except for certain moments. Itachi immediatly thought of Sakura. _**i wonder how she is taking this...**_ " I-Itachi?" Itachi lifted his head quickly. Sasuke sat there. Alive. Itachi kept his pokerface on. " You know that Sakura is very worried about you." " Why did you stay in the car when you knew that you might get hit." Itachi kept going on and on. Sasuke glared at Itachi. " H-Hey..." Sasuke's voice was low. " Tell Sakura that I died..."

Itachi perked up. " Why the hell should I? She is worried to death about you! You expect me to tell her you died?!" Sasuke nodded and looked at the doctor. " Eh-Hem." The doctor cleared his throat. " Sasuke wont be able to live for that much longer." Itachi widened his eyes. " Tell Sakura that I died." Itachi just sat wide-eyed. Itachi finally got the guts. " W-Why is he going to die soon?" " He will die in a few hours."

The doctor pressed on. " Do you have any last words for your poor brother?" Itachi gulped. " Since it seems that you carelessly let him go out?" Itachi started to sweat. Sasuke widened his eyes. _This is the first time I have ever seen Itachi in so much pain..._ Itachi just sighed and let the tears flow from his eyes. Sasuke eyes widened wider then you could imagine.

_Oh my god... Itachi? Crying? You've got to be kidding me?!_ Soon Sasuke realized that this wasnt a dream. His brother was really crying. " Your right. Im sorry Sasuke... I-I failed as an older brother... I-I will tell Sakura your last words... Please forgive me brother... I have made your life hell for the full 15 years that you have lived. I am so so-" " SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi widened his eyes to see that, Sasuke, his younger brother was crying. " S-Sasuke... I-I a-am so-" " If you dont shut up I will kill you! I never want to see you cry, ever, ever, again! Its depressing that my brother was crying right before his younger brothers death. I dont care if you cry after I have died. Just... Please... Please... NEVER cry in front of me again..." " W-Why?" " Its makes me weak... I cant stand to see you cry... I mean even if I have hated you for the past 10 years! My stomach spins."

Itachi walked over to his brother, still had tears in his eyes, and he hugged Sasuke out of the blue. Sasuke hugged back, only to be in pain. Itachi quickly let go. He whispered in his brothers ear," I love you Sasuke." Itachi said, and then walked out of the hospital room. Never to see his beloved brother ever again. _I love you so much! SAKURA-CHAN!_

Sasuke sat on the bed. " I love you to Itachi-Onii-san..." Itachi heard him. Itachi slowly walked to the front room, where his cherry blossom was. He walked silently pass her. " Itachi-San?" Sakura walked next to him and kept saying his name over and over again. Itachi smiled at her. " I will tell you the whole story." Itachi had his pokerface on. Poor Sakura had no idea about what happened to her fiancee.

**Damn that Itachi! He wont tell me what is going on!** Itachi sighed. Sakura gave him a questioning look. He shook his head and stared at Sakura's face for a few, then he turned and sighed again. Sakura was getting annoyed because of his frequent, stare, and sigh routine. _**Why did she have to choose Sasuke?**_ Once they finally reached the house, Sakura ran inside and sat on the couch, glaring at the door.

Itachi walked in, very uncomfortable, because Sakura would not stop glaring at him until he sat with her and explained things clearly. Itachi sighed heavily. Sakura looked away. " Whats the story?" Sakura took a deep breath. Itachi didnt say anything. " Oh my god... No... Sasuke.... He..." Sakura started heaving. " Sakura! Stop! He isnt dead yet! He will die in about an hour because of the concussion in his head. He told me to tell you that he loves you and he cant wait till he sees you in heaven when you die!"

Sakura gasped. She couldnt help but. " Sakura... Dont cry..." " W-Why?! Your allowed to cry but im not!? his own fiancee isnt allowed to cry?! AT LEAST I... AT LEAST HE DIDNT HATE ME!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed at Itachi and ran to Sasuke's room. **Oh no... What did I just do? I have to apologize.** Sakura ran out of Sasuke's room. She looked down the stairs. She didnt see Itachi. She quickly ran over to his room and banged on the door. " I-Itachi-San!! I didnt mean it! Im sorry! I know that Sasuke loved you!"

Itachi opened the door to his room and invited Sakura in. Sakura didnt know why. but she blushed. **WHAT THE HELL AM I BLUSHING FOR?!** " Sit on the bed." Itachi was back to normal. He had his pokerface on. Sakura sighed heavily. **At least that didnt hurt him...** She looked Itachi with hurt eyes. _**Oh god... Dont look at me like that... I wont be able to help myself... Sorry Sakura...**_ Itachi leaned over and kissed Sakura's lips softly. Sakura turned a bright pink. Itachi had to think of something quick. " I-Itachi-San?" Sakura had a confused, yet cute look on her face. " That was one last kiss from Sasuke. Except it was from my lips..." Itachi gave her another passionate kiss. Sakura sat, confused.

________________________________

Me: OMJ!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Calm down... *smirks*

Me: *takes out a knife* Im crazy!

Sasuke: SHIT! *runs*

Me: DIE YOU NEED TO DIE!!!


	3. Confession

_**Itachi Thoughts**_

**Sakura Thoughts**

**Inner Sakura.**

Chapter 3 -The Confession-

Itachi gave her another passionate kiss. Sakura sat, confused. " I-Itachi...?" _**Crap. What should I say? **_"Its all for Sasuke..." Sakura blushed a little and then she just stared at Itachi. " A-Are you sure that I cant see Sasuke?" Itachi nodded and stood and walked out the door. Sakura started to cry once again. Itachi stopped. " Dont cry Sakura..." Sakura looked up at the door. She saw that Itachi had stopped dead in his tracks.

Itachi quickly ran towards his car and hopped in and started the car up. He left quickly towards the corner store. Sakura ran outside and screamed at Itachi. " Where are you going!?" **Whats he doing... I dont want to lose anyone else! ****You idiot! He wont go kill himself!**** Why wouldn't he? ****He has someone to take care of for Sasuke-Kun!**** My inner self is so old school! I dont call Sasuke, Sasuke-Kun anymore! ****Whatever!** Itachi drove up to the store and saw that they were still investigating and he saw the police talking to some guy, the guy pointed to the car that had hit Sasuke and he rubbed the back of his head smiling.

Itachi ran up to the police and asked him," Is this the guy who hit Sasuke Uchiha?" The police man looked at Itachi confused. ": Mister. May I ask you to please leave..." Itachi started to yell. " SASUKE UCHIHA IS MY BROTHER! THANKS TO HIM!" Itachi pointed to the guy who hit Sasuke. " S-SASUKE..." Itachi had tears flowing out of his eyes now. :" Sasuke is now... Dead... Thanks to him.."The police man was shocked that the famous Itachi Uchiha was crying because of his brothers death.

"Im sorry for your loss Uchiha but I cant do anything about it. Please take your leave." Itachi couldnt belive it and he just walked back towards his car. He drove up the driveway and Sakura ran outside. "Itachi!" Sakura ran and hugged him. " Uhh... Sakura?" Sakura backed off. " Sorry... But... Where did you go?!" Itachi smiled weakly and said," I went to investigate and the police wont do anything about it... Sasuke... DAMMIT!" Sakura took a step back and tried to force a smile but she started to cry once again.

" Sakura... Dont cry... At least you didnt see him die right in front of you..." Sakura was about to cry even harder but Itachi hugged her before she could let anymore tears out. Sakura once again, was shocked. _**Sakura... You have no idea how I feel about you... I love you so much... **_Itachi smiled a "Sasuke" smile and Sakura and then Sakura blushed because she thought of Sasuke when he smiled. Itachi knew who she was thinking about. Not him. Not anyone but Sasuke. " Itachi? Are you okay?" Sakura was shocked because Itachi was crying.

_**Crap... Not at a time like this can I lose my self control. Hang in there Itachi! **_Sakura once again said his name, " Itachi? Whats wrong?" Itachi looked at her and smiled a small, yet weak smile. " Dont cry Itachi... Sasuke loved you as much as he loved me...!" Sakura smiled a "sexy" smile. Itachi couldnt hold in his self control together anymore. He muttered aloud," Sorry Sakura..." Itachi grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her towards Sasuke's room. Sakura noticed. " I-Itachi!? Where are you taking me?" Itachi ignored her and once they got to the door of his room he stopped to take a deep breath.

" Itachi stop! I dont want to go in that room!" Itachi looked back at Sakura with a lustful look and pulled her into the room and pushed her on Sasuke's bed. " Itachi? Im scared..." Itachi gave Sakura an apologetic look. " Im sorry Sakura... I cant hold myself back any longer. Am I really not as good as Sasuke? Maybe from being on his bed you will think of me as him..." Itachi kissed Sakura roughly. Sakura didnt know what was going on but she knew that Itachi's kiss was somewhat different from the one earlier. The one earlier was like how Sasuke kissed her.

She was scared because she didnt know what was going on. She closed her eyes tight until she felt Itachi slide his tongue into her mouth. Then she started to struggle. She tried to say something but was cut off from Itachi. She closed her eyes and just accepted the kiss. She moved her tongue and attacked Itachis. Itachi backed off with a surprised look on his face. " S-Sakura?" Sakura looked at Itachi with lustful eyes. Itachi saw that they were the eyes she looked at Sasuke with. He couldnt go on.

He stood up and walked out of Sasukes room. He walked to his room and locked the door. _**Why? Why? Why Sasuke?! Dammit! **_Sakura walked over to Itachis room and knocked. " Itachi? Are you okay?" Itachi ignored her. " Itachi? Itachi!!" Itachi smiled and opened the door. He saw her eyes were back to the beautiful emerald green. He grabbed her arm and pushed her on his bed. " Dont think of Sasuke!" Itachi kissed Sakura again and she accepted the kiss. Itachi didnt know why she kept accepting.

He pulled away. " Sakura why do you accept my kisses?" Sakura looked at Itachi once again and mumbled," It seems that I have fallen in love with you.." Itachi stood up but Sakura pulled him into a steamy kiss. Itachi smiled through the kiss. " Girl.. You take my breath away.." Sakura smiled and mumbled back, " Of course Itachi..." She lovingly slid her tongue across Itachi's lip. Itachi opened up his mouth and battled around with Sakura's tongue. Sakura smiled. Then she pulled away. " Itachi? Is it alright to do this?" Itachi looked at Sakura and smiled then kissed her.

Sakura pulled away again. " Answer me in words Itachi.. Does Sasuke want you to do this..." Itachi frowned. " Sakura... Sasuke is dead. He wishes the best for both of us. He wants us to be happy and in order for me to be happy I need you... No matter how selfish that sounds I love you and need you Sakura..." Sakura blushed a deep cherry red. " B-But... Sasuke.." Itachi frowned even mroe and pushed Sakura onto his bed and brought his hands down her side. " I-Itachi." Itachi smiled as he kissed her cheek. " You said you loved me. So I hope your happy. All Sasuke wants is for us to be happy and for me to take care of you."

Sakura started crying so Itachi sighed and got off of her but surprisingly Sakura pulled him on the bed. Itachi kissed her deeply and started taking her clothes off piece by piece. " I-Itachi... Arnt you going a bit fast?" Itachi tilted his head and whispered into her delicate ear. " No my darling. I must claim your body for no one else can take it away from me." Itachi took his shirt off and untied his hair so that it fell across his shoulders. Sakura unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to find him wearing Uchiha labled underwear.

She slowly slid his boxers down. The two continued from there and after that. Afterwards, Sakura and Itachi were both breathing hard. " Sakura... I think we went over board..." Sakura smiled at Itachi. " Never! But.. if I get pregnant then... We will name it.... Hmm.. How ab-" Itachi cut her off, " Not Sasuke.. Only because we will remember... His... D-Dea... You know what I mean.." Sakura frowned. She nodded. Itachi kissed Sakura passionatly.

- A Couple Years Later -

Sakura had twins and there names were Ai and Hime. Itachi and Sakura got married a couple years after that.

" Itachi! Ai needs to be fed." Itachi hurried out of his room he shares with Sakura. Sakura was holding Hime while she yelled for Itachi

" Ha. Alright." He and Sakura shared a kiss and then Itachi took Ai out to the bathroom.

" Hows my darling daughter?" The little girl smiled and said, " Daddy! Me poopoo!" Itachi smiled and then sighed.

Sakura looked at Hime and said, " Its all thanks to your daddy that you have a sister." Hime looked confused. " Mama? Ai poopoo!!" Sakura smiled.

Itachi and Sakura lived a long happy life. Ai and Hime grew up to be great ninjas. Ai was an assasin while Hime was a medical ninja training under Sakura and Ino.

Thanks for reading! R and R please! Tell me if you liked it! Thanks again.

Sasuke: "Why Sakura and Itachi!?"

Me: The next storie will be you and Sakura and anyways it started off you and Sakura! No complaints!

Sasuke: BUT I DIED!

Me: Good I hate you anyways. *Hits Sasuke on head with pan*

Sasuke: *Knocked out*


End file.
